Attractions
by Joy-girl
Summary: Revised What happens when someone gets the crazy idea of using a pokemon attack against a human, a certain attack called, say, attract?
1. Things aren't always as they seem

Howdy all! This is the new and improved Attractions! Yaaaay! Eh… anyhoo… I thought the old one was kinda… um… what's the word? I dunno… it just needed help; therefore, it's getting helped! So here it is!

  
Ages~  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 17  
  
Brock ~ 20  
  
  
  
  
  
**Attractions  
  
~ Part 1;** **Things aren't always as they seem. ~**  
  
  
  
Have you ever wished you could just MAKE someone like you? Make someone fall totally in love with you? Well, it just so happens that there may be a way, and that way may be used by using the TM Attract, but be warned, things aren't always as they seem.

~

  Misty sighed and shuffled her feet. Togepi squealed with delight in her arms. Brock stood beside her watching the battle before them intently, making sure no one cheated or anything along those lines. It was the usual battle between the famous Ash Ketchum and some anonymous opponent, Misty had lost track of who, or even how many people stopped to ask Ash for a battle, or vise versa. 

  Misty sighed once again and pretended to watch. She loved to cheer Ash on and watch battles – really she did – but she just wasn't in the mood at the moment, she had other things on her mind. 

   This particular boy that Ash was battling called out a cleffa, which seemed to amuse Misty because it seemed rather strange that a boy would use such a, well, girly pokemon. In retaliation, Ash called out his trusty Bulbasaur. Misty shrugged mentally and felt slightly compelled to watch as the battle began.

   "Alright, Bulbasaur, let's start this off with a razor leaf!"

   "BULBA!"

   A stream of razor leaves hit the small, pink pokemon dead on, but Cleffa pulled itself up and got into a battle stance. "Good job, Cleffa, try your double slap!"

   Cleffa jumped up and angrily slapped Bulbasaur a few times before retreating back. 

  "Use your vine whip, Bulbasaur!"

  Vines flew out of Bulbasaur and straight at Cleffa, but the pokemon narrowly managed to avoid them. 

  "Alright, Cleffa, time to get serious! Use your attract!"

  Misty raised an eyebrow. Attract? What kind of attack is that? Ash was confused as well and could only watch as Cleffa began to bat her eyes and slowly walk towards Bulbasaur. Hearts formed around Cleffa and she blew a kiss right at Bulbasaur causing Bulbasaur to have little hearts floating around his head. 

  Ash was totally lost. "Um… Bulbasaur, use another razor leaf!"

  "saaaaur…" Bulbasaur began to drool. 

  "Good job, Cleffa! Now, finish it off with your metronome!"

  Cleffa waved its small arms and began chanting its name. We all watched and waited anxiously to see what kind of attack would come out of it. Cleffa finally stopped and a red glow began to form all around the small pokemon. The red glow soon formed a ball in front of her hands and she shot a flamethrower attack straight at Bulbasaur immediately fainting it. 

  Ash's mouth dropped open and he dejectedly returned Bulbasaur into his poke'ball. The boy returned his pokemon as well and walked up to Ash and held out his hand. "Good match, Ash, don't feel bad. Most pokemon can't stand up to my Cleffa's attract."

  Ash smiled a bit and shook the guy's hand just to be polite, but Misty could tell he was still a little upset about loosing to such a small pokemon. Misty ran over to the two boys and asked, "What kind of attack is that?" 

  "Attract is a TM. It makes the pokemon of the opposite gender fall in love with the pokemon making it unable to battle for a few turns. It should only last a few days at best. Since my Cleffa's so cute, it usually works pretty well."

  Brock joined them and nodded. "I can certainly tell."

  An idea began to form in Misty's head. "Where'd you get it?"

  The boy thought a moment before answering, "I think it was the Goldenrod department store…"

  Misty was thoughtful while Brock and he continued talking for a few more minutes until the boy decided that he should be on his way again. "Bye!"

  "Well…" Brock started turning to the other two. "Where to now?"

  "Let's get to Goldenrod soon, we are only an hour from it, aren't we?"

  Before Brock could confirm it, Ash broke in, "hey! I want to go look for more pokemon!"

  "But I want to get to Goldenrod!"

  "Why?"

  "Um…" Misty wasn't prepared for that question. "Because I need to go shopping!"

  "But we can go shopping any time!" Ash whined.

  "No we can't! I want to get to Goldenrod!"

  Ash sighed and looked down. "Fine."

  "I sai – WHA?!?!"

  Misty, Brock, and even Pikachu looked at Ash with wide eyes. Brock placed the front of his wrist on Ash's forehead. "No fever."

  Misty went for a more, subtle approach, "Ash, you NEVER agree with me! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? You're not dying on me or anything, are you?"

  Ash grinned and looked up and Misty. "Nope, I just don't mind going to Goldenrod all that much."

  Brock and Misty blinked. Brock shrugged and continued on the way to Goldenrod. Misty was still skeptical, but she followed Brock behind Ash, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't faint or keel over dead.

  ~

  As soon as they reached Goldenrod, Misty dumped her stuff in a room at the pokemon center, said a quick good-bye to Ash and Brock, and raced over to the Goldenrod department store. 

  Misty was in awe of the place. It was huge! Not to mention fancy and expensive looking. She stepped up the information lady in the front on the first row and asked, "Excuse me, where to they sell TMs?"

   The lady smiled at Misty and pointed to the stairs. "Up those stairs on the third floor."

  Misty smiled and nodded her thanks to the lady and headed up the stairs. She placed herself in the line of about three. The man in front of her couldn't decide what he wanted to buy so he went back and forth between ice punch and fire punch. Misty started to tap her foot impatiently. The man in front of her shrugged and continued to ignore her. Finally, he looked behind him to notice the fire in Misty's eyes. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"

  The guy chuckled nervously and bought the fire punch. Misty sighed with relief and stepped up to the guy at the desk. The man gave her a cheerful smile and asked, "Good afternoon! What can I get for you?"  
  "Do you have the attract TM?"  
  "Well, I'm not sure, they've been going fast lately, but I'll check."  
   The man walked from behind the desk and into a back room. There was some clanging noises, a few shouts, and a loud BANG.  
   He finally emerged out of the room, hair slightly messed up, but still grinning.  
   "I got one!" He held it up triumphantly.  
   "Good thanks! How much is it?"  
   "For you my dear, I'll give it to you for $25.50. That's pretty cheap! So what do you say? Is it a deal little missy?"

   "I'll take it!"  

Kay, there it is! It's actually pretty different, huh? Yeah… so… enjoy the revised version! ^_^

~Smile Jesus loves you!


	2. What's with you being nice!

Alrighty then, here is the second part of my 'revised version' This one should be MUCH netter than before

I just want to say that it was pointed out how stupid this looked without a way of Misty using the actual attract thing, so I'm going to make an attempt to make it remotely better, so if this way sounds stupid, do try and remember, it's that way, or nothing at all.

~

Okay, this is called a VERY bored Joy-girl. So… let's see what this VERY bored Joy-girl has to write, shall we?

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Attractions 

**~Part 2; What's with you all being nice?! ~**

Misty slowly tiptoed into her room and closed the door behind her. Togepi came rushing up to its mother jumping up and down and clung to her leg. Misty smiled down at the small pokemon and put down her bags to hug her baby. "Hey, sweetie! How're you?"

"Priiii!"

Misty smiled and hugged her pokemon. "Where's everyone at?"

Togepi shrilled an answer and Pikachu came running in. "Pikachupi!"

"Hey, Pikachu! Now where's Ash and Brock?"

"Pika."

"Oh, of course, where they going to bring me any food while they were at it?"

Pikachu shrugged and hopped onto her shoulder. "Pikachu pika?"

Misty smiled. "I went shopping." She placed Togepi on the ground and picked up her bags to stuff them in the closet. 

"Chu pi?"

"For…. Stuff."

"Pika?"

Misty sighed and sat herself on the bed. Pikachu sat beside her while Togepi waddled off to play with one of Misty's poke'balls.

"Promise not to tell Ash or Brock?"

"Pika!" Pikachu make a cross motion over his heart. 

"Alright, you know that TM attract the one guy used?"

Pikachu nodded his head.

"Well… see… I went to the store and bought it."

"Pika?"

"Because, I…" misty mumbled something under her breath. Pikachu cocked his head. "Pika?"

"I wanted to sue it on Ash!" Misty answered a little louder.

Pikachu just grinned and asked, "Chu?"

"I taught it to Togepi, and it used it on Ash, and I was standing in front of it, so I'm hoping it worked. We'll see when he gets home I guess."

Pikachu just giggled to itself and shrugged. Misty's face lightened up and she ran back to the closet. "Oh! I and I got a new outfit too! Wanna see?"

Pikachu nodded. "PIKA!"

Misty grabbed some clothes from the closet and ran to the bathroom. When she finally did come out of the bathroom, a smile spread on Pikachu's face and it 'cha'd'. Misty's hair was down and in waves, which she discovered now reached the middle of her back. It was parted a little off and had a little clippy on the side. Her trademark red suspenders and yellow shirt was replaced with a blue, bellie tank top with a white button down shirt over it. Instead on shorts, she wore kakki cargo jeans and her usual shoes. "You like?" She asked nervously. 

"PIKA!" Pikachu nodded vigorously. 

"Good." Misty sighed with relief. "Now all we need is Ash's approval."

~

Brock slowly followed Ash's happy, skipping form with his eyes boring into his back. They hadn't really said much, but Brock was dying to know what had caused such a change in Ash. He NEVER resisted a fight like that with misty – not to say that he never lost, but that he never actually backed out of a fight willingly. Not to mention that he was being nicer than usual with Misty. They were actually – civil! Brock couldn't resist any longer, the question finally poured out. "Alright Ash!" Ash stopped and turned around to look at Brock with curious eyes. "What's with you being all nice?"

Ash thought a moment about brock's question. Then a small smile spread on the boy's face and he just shrugged and turned around. Brock's eyebrows creased with annoyance and he marched up to Ash and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling Ash so that he now faced him. "Tell me!"

Ash still smiled. "Would you believe just because I feel like it?" Ash shrugged out of Brock's grasp and turned back to his walk back to the pokemon center. Brock clucked his tongue and shook his head. Still curious, he followed Ash. 

Once in the pokemon center, Ash grabbed the keys to their room and opened the door. Brock was behind and nearly bumped into him until he realized that Ash had stopped. "Ash!" Brock pushed Ash into the room and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong with – MISTY?!"

Misty stood before them with her new clothes on and the totally different look. She held a magazine in her hand and she was apparently heading for the small refridgerator in their room. She looked up from her magazine and smiled at them. "Oh, hey guys! I was wondering when you'd be back, did you beign me anything to eat?" 

Ignoring that fact that both boys were staring at her, she stepped over to the bags Ash held in his hand and looked through them. She pulled out a hamburger and a mountain dew. "This will do, thanks!" With that, she spun around and headed for the table. 

"Hold it!" Ash finally snapped out of his daze and quickly shoved the bags he held into Brock's possession and marched over to misty who sat at the table innocently eating her food. "What's with the new make over thing?"

A brief look of worry crossed over in Misty's eyes and she looked back down at her food after asking, "Do you not like it?"

Ash quickly shook his head. "No! I lo- er, like it, a lot, it's just… so… different!"

Brock finally regained his wits about the whole thing and strolled over to Ash and Misty to confirm Ash's statement. "Yes, Misty, it does look really good! We just weren't prepared for the sudden change. 

Misty smiled and her yes began to shine. "So you really like it?" The question more directed to Ash. 

"Yeah." Ash smiled at her. 

Misty squealed with delight. "Oh good!" She linked her arm with Ash's and dragged him to the door. "Good! Let's go buy some more stuff!"

As soon as the couple left, Pikachu and brock just looked at each other and busted out laughing.    

~~

And there is the second part of the 'revised' version. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ ****

~ Smile Jesus loves you!


	3. Admit it!

Alrighty then, here is my attempt to get off of writers block on this story. *blows of the dust from the fingers* Here we go!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Attractions 

**~ Part 3; Admit it! ~**

**  Misty skipped happily down the sidewalk, dragging Ash along by the wrist. **She noticed that she was getting a lot of stares from other guys. She just blushed and turned away. She wasn't the only one who noticed, Ash would glare holes right through them. He kept talking to them in his head, '_If you lay one finger on her, talk to her, or even keep looking at her, I'll sic Pikachu on you!'_

  "There's the mall Ash!" Misty pulled Ash to walk beside her. "Let's go there!"

  Ash kept his grin on and nodded. 

  Misty waltzed into the mall and looked around with her eyes sparkling. "This mall is HUGE!"

  Ash's eyes buldged as he looked over to the nearest store window and muttered under his breath, "So are the prices…"

  "Did you say something, Ash?" misty turned to look at Ash. 

  Ash shook his head and followed Misty and pretty much did whatever she asked.

~

  "Ash!" Misty gasped out. 

Ash turned from what he was looking at and saw Misty's eyes glued to something in a glass case.

"Look at this beautiful necklace!"

Ash walked over and studied it. It wasn't too bad, in a guys point of view of course, it was kind of plain, but still beautiful in it's own way. It had a thin gold chain that held a beautiful gold heart with a single 2 karrot diamond in the center and it opened up so you could put to pictures in it. (I'm not good with jewelry junk, so sorry if that sounds stupid) 

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Misty's eyes sparkled.

Ash on the other hand looked at the price tag and frowned. "Yea, it's pretty…"

Misty took a deep breath and put on her best puppy eyed look, hoping for the attract thing to work. 

 "I'd love to get it so I could put our picture in it" She batted her eyes.

 Ash did his best not to look at her, but the puppy eyes along with her clothing and make-up, but he couldn't help it. 

"Fine." Ash mumbled.

Misty jumped happily and hugged Ash. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

Ash sighed and went to talk to the lady at the counter. She smiled and nodded in understanding. And went to get the necklace while Ash mourned over his quickly thinning wallet.   

~_~_~_~_~

"How much do you want to bet Ash is going to buy whatever Misty wants him to?" Brock asked, highly amused. 

"Pikachu. Pika Pika-Pi chu. ((No bet. I saw Pika-Pi's face.))" Pikachu grinned right up at Brock. 

"TogeTogepriiiii! ((Daddy made a mess on the floor!))"

Pikachu and Brock laughed. Togepi was right. The floor was still a little wet from Ash's drool. 

Finally, they heard a sound from downstairs and weren't surprised to see Misty come in with a few bags in her arms followed by ash who had bags upon bags. 

"That is you behind there, right Ash?" Brock joked.

"Shut-up and help me." Came Ash's grumpy reply. 

"Ash, would you please put those on my bed? I'm going to get ready for bed." Misty stretched and headed off for the bathroom. Ash mumbled something under his breath and walked to Misty's room.

After dumping everything on her bed, Ash plopped himself on the couch and did his best to ignore Brock and Pikachu staring at him. Finally he cracked. "WHAT?!"

"Where'd Misty get the necklace?"

"Where do you think?"

"awww, Ash!"

"I couldn't help it! She gave me those puppy eyes!"

"And you think she's preeeetty! You wanna kiss her, you wanna huuug her, you wanna lo-"

"SHUT-UP!" Ash smacked Brock and soon a resaling match had begun. 

"You wanna –OW!"

"I'll make you shut- hey! Don't mess with the hat!"

"Admit it! Stop it!"

"There's nothing to admit! *cough*"

"Ha! *Wheeze*"

"Don't rip the vest"

"Then don't rip mine!"

"SHUT-UP DOWN THERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" Misty's angry voice made both boys jump up.

"Hey!" Ash cried. "Give me my hat!"

"Nope. Not until you admit it!" Brock jumped away from Ash's lunge. 

"Admit what?" Ash tried again.

"That you like Misty!" Brock jumped on the couch away from Ash. 

Ash stopped and sighed. He looked down and mumbled something. 

Brock grinned and stepped down from the couch triumphantly. "What was that?"

Ash sprung up and grabbed his hat from brock's hands and smiled smugly at him. "Nothing you need to know."

Brock stuck his tongue out. "We'll continue this tomorrow!" Brock called to Ash who was walking down the hall. 

"No we won't!" Ash called from his room and shut the door.

Okay… well… I suppose it's better than nothing, huh? Riiight, ideas would be nice please!

~Smile jesus loves you!


	4. Good morning, sunshine!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Attractions 

**~part 4; Good morning, sunshine! ~**

  Something was poking her. '_Make the poking stop_!' Misty groaned and rolled over in her bed, taking the covers with her causing her too look like a rolled up mummy. The poking still continued, if not harder this time. Misty moaned into her pillow and pulled the covers over her head, attempting to block out the poking. _'Go away!' _She silently begged. Eventually, the poking stopped. Misty smiled and relaxed. She sighed contentedly, but the happiness was short lived when she felt a sudden heavy wait being dropped on her – or was it more like, jumped on her?

  "WAKEY WAKEY!" 

  Misty growled to herself and angrily sat up to throw the weight off and onto the floor where it rightfully belonged. "Go away!"  She then threw herself back and closed her eyes to attempt to fall back asleep, of course, she knew this was pointless. 

   "Come on, Misty! The days wasting away!" The annoyance threw open the blinds in her room allowing the bright sunshine in. 

  Misty winced at the sudden invasion of light and narrowly opened one eye to attempt a half glare at the voice with a death wish. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get your butt out of here or you will face my morning wrath. One…"

The figure slowly back away from the window towards the door. 

"Two…"

The figure grinned innocently. "Breakfast is ready."

"THREE!" 

The voice jumped and slammed the door shut. She could hear the running footsteps away from her door and no doubt into the kitchen to inform Brock that he tried. 

Misty sighed once again and pulled the blankets over her head to block out the sun. After a few minutes, Misty sighed angrily and sat up in bed, throwing the covers down in agrrivation. "I'm awake now!"

~

Ash looked up from the plate in front of him and the glowering Misty. "Good morning sunshine!"

"Shove it!" Misty snapped. She angrily huffed and grabbed a chair and let herself plop down. 

Brock glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. "Have a nice sleep?"

"I did." Misty glared over to Ash's direction. "Until Mr. Sunshine over here had to so rudely wake me up."

Ash shrugged innocently. "Hey, it was a nice day out, and I wanted to head out early." He gave her cute, sad puppy dog eyes in hopes of escaping her wrath. 

Misty sighed. How could she NOT fall for those eyes? Besides, she grinned to herself, she still had Ash for today, didn't she? Might as well enjoy the day, then tomorrow Ash would be back to normal - whatever that was. 

Ash raised an eyebrow and Misty looked at him. "What?"

Ash just smiled and shook his head. Brock turned from the stove bringing the pan with the eggs bubbling in it. "Looks good Brock!" Ash commented. 

Misty snorted. "Everything looks good to you, Ash"

Ash ignored her and dug into his food when Brock dumped his half on his plate. Misty watched in disgusted while picking at her food more delicately. 

"So," Brock started after sitting down. "What are we doing today?"

"I was hoping we could just walk around and revisit some of Goldenrod since we haven't seen it for so long." Misty glanced over at Ash from the corner of her eye, hope dancing all over her face. Brock also raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Ash to see what his answer was. Ash simply shrugged. "Sure, we haven't seen it for a while, maybe we can even visit Whitney."

Misty grinned from ear to ear and returned to eating her food. Brock's fork clattered to his plate causing Ash and Misty to look over at him with shock. Brock had his mouth agape and his two index fingers crossed over each other in an 'x' fasion. He stood from his seat and was backing away from Ash and Misty. "Who are you and what have you done with my two friends?"

Ash and Misty glanced over at each other, then back at Brock. "What?"

"First," He puts one finger up to emphasis his point. "You two aren't arguing as much. Second," He adds another finger up to the first one, "Ash agrees to do what Misty wants instead of catching or training pokemon. Third," he's now counting it off on his fingers, "Misty gets a change of wardrobe. Fourth, Ash takes Misty shopping. Fifth, he buys her some expensive necklace. THEN, Misty forgives Ash for something she would normally kill him for. And on top of it all, Ash agrees to Misty's suggestion, AGAIN!"

"I wanted to do it anyway." Ash shrugged it off and went back to his eating. 

Misty giggled, "Brock, you worry too much. Shouldn't you be happy we're agreeing?"

Brock mumbled something under his breath and dumped his eggs in the trash can. "I'm not hungry anymore." Ash's head shot up and he glared in Brock's direction. "I could'a eaten that1"

~

The whole rest of the day was fairly, um, abnormal, but exactly what Misty had hoped for. Whitney wasn't at her gym so they missed visiting her. (Misty didn't mind this) Ash paid for Misty's food, which freaked Brock out enough to leave them alone and go off on his own. They didn't fight once and actually got along pretty well. Ash even bought Misty a new shirt (much cheaper compared to the necklace of course). 

When they finally got home, Pikachu, Brock, and Togepi where watching a late night movie. Ash immediately joined them, but Misty just went to her room and shut the door. She choked back a sob and sank down against the door. 

Tomorrow Ash would be back to normal. 

Kay, one more chapter! Yaaaay! 

Thanks EVERYONE for your reviews and ideas ^_^ I do appreciate them greatly ^_^

~Smile Jesus loves you!      


	5. Moonlight

Okay, see, I started on this and I was almsot done, but THEN, my brother decides he's going to fix my computer. And apparently, by fixing it, he means deleting every single thing - including all my stories. Sucks huh? Yeah. So now I get to write this all over again. *mumbles about stupid brothers*  
  
Anyhoo... onto the story!  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 16  
  
Misty ~ 17  
  
Brock ~ 20  
  
Attractions  
~ Part 5; Moonlight ~  
  
It was cloudy that night, but the moon made sure it shined through at least one time as if to check on the world below. From the small light the moon provided through the window, you could see someone quietly push the door open, cringing at every creak it made. Once it was open just enough for her to get through, she carefully stepped over the clothes, shoes, and other assorted objects thrown carelessly to the floor.The room was like the odd couple, one side perfectly clean, and the other looked like a trnado wiped through. She chuckled seeing a lone sock hung over the lamp shade, while what loked like its pair was across the room drapped over the doorknob. The other side of the room was neat, clean, and everything had its place. But that wasn't the side she was headed for.  
  
With the moonlight's guidence, she managed to make it safely to the sleeping figure snoring loudly on the floor. The girl held out the small pokemon in her arms towards the boy on the floor and whispered the attack. Chanting it's name over and over, the small pokemon's arms waved back and forth and soon where glowing a light blue and little hearts were forming above its head.  
  
Without warning, the girl hugged her pokemon to her and shook her head. "Wait."  
  
The pokemon looked up at its 'mother' curiously. The shadows hid her face well, but the little pokemon knew that its mother was dealing with an inner turmoil that it obviously new nothing about (and was glad for). The girl took a deep, shaky breath and tooka step back away from the oblivous boy. Her eyes shook with such emotion and small pools of salt water formed int he corners of her eyes.  
  
With one last deep breath she turned sharply towards the door and dashed out closing the door quietly behind her just as the moon disappeared behind the clouds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Misty!" Ash greeted the girl coming into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at her appearence. She still wore her PJ's - which she never wore to breakfast - and she hadn't even bothered to touch her hair. Her usual bright cerulean eyes seemed duller and had a bit of unusual redness. "You ok, Mist?"  
  
Misty gave the best smile she could and nodded. She rubbed her eyes lightly while sitting down at the nearest chair. When Brock placed the plate of toast in front of her, he also raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He gave Ash his plate, and then set one out for himself before settling down.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Brock glanced up and tried to break the silence, "So, what are we doing today?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ash glanced over to Misty before answering, "I was thinking maybe we should had out soon and start training again. Is that alright with you, Misty?"  
  
Misty shrugged, her gaze totally absorbed in the plate below her. One elbow was on the table, with the hand propping up her face, while the other hand held her fork swivling the food around on her plate.  
  
Ash's eyebrows drew together with worry as he glanced over at Brock and motioned over to misty with his eyes. Brock held a similar look as he mouthed, 'what happened?'  
  
Ash Shook his head and mouthed back, 'dunno.' He took another glance back at Misty and sighed. His eyes suddenly gazed upward and a he took in a hopeful breathe while stilllooking at Misty. "How 'bout we go to the beach? YOu like the water, right, Misty?"  
  
Misty let a small smile reach her lips but the gaze never moved. A slight nod was her response before she dropped hte fork to the table and stood up. "I'm sorry, Brock, I'm just not that hungry." With that said, she turned around and walked right back into her room.  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other with worry etched all over their faces. Ash especially looked back at where he had seen Misty disappear, his brown eyes shown with genuine worry. Ash finally looked abck down at his food and sighed. For once in his life, Ash wasn't hungry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I'm sorry... I thought this was hte last chapter... okay... now it's jsut one one more! Really......yeah... anyhoo... it will come soon!  
  
~Smile Jesus loves you 


	6. Sweet Irony

MWHAAA! Here it is! …Finally… the last chapter after a year and some months, so enjoy ^_^

Attractions 

**~* Part 6; Sweet Irony*~**

   Misty heaved a sigh and stared at herself in the mirror. She left a hand numbly run through her hair to slowly, and painfully brushed out the tangles. "Misty," she mumbled to herself, "You look like crap." A bitter smile crept to her lips. "I think it's like a drug," She looked over at her baby pokemon, announcing her thoughts out loud. "And I'm going through withdraw." She turned back to the mirror and put a finger under her left and pulled down. Red, blood-shot eyes greeted her. Misty sighed and dropped her hand. Her attempt at brushing her hair and stopped, and she only lay there staring at herself in the mirror, drowning in her own self-pity. An idle thought of '_I wonder what everyone else is doing_' entered her head, but was soon answered. 

   "Misty?"

  Misty smiled slightly. She knew that voice – no, it wasn't the one she longed to call her name, but it was the second best. "Misty, open the door."

  Silence. Misty closed her eyes and pictured Brock standing outside her door, shuffling his feet, deciding what he should do. He would then take a deep breath and try again, "Misty, open up the door!" He would be getting annoyed now, and start pounding on the door. 

  Sure enough, the pounding of the door came only two seconds later. "MISTY! Don't make me kick open this door!"

  Misty bit her lip. He would too. She looked down at herself, nothing embarrassing except for the red eyes and messy hair that was usually so carefully combed and put up. Never the less, she scrambled to her feet and dove under the covers just as Brock lifted a foot to kick the door. Misty giggled inside and called out, "Brock, just twist the dumb doorknob before you have to pay for the door!" 

  She giggled again as she heard Brock fall down out of stupidity, then jump back up to his feet and carefully open the door. 

  There she was, buried under the covers, no sign on life but the soft and gentle rising of the sheets. "Are you coming out to go swimming?" Brock asked gently. He sat down on the bed.

  "No."

  "Why?"

  "I'm tired." 

  "Misty," Brock rubbed his forehead, "Ash and I are worried about you. What's wrong?" Misty mumbled something. Brock leaned in closer to hear, "I didn't hear what you said. It must have been lost in the transition between the sheets and the air."

  Misty slowly and carefully peeled back the sheets, then quickly bounced up and shouted in his ear, "NOTHING!"

  "OW! Hey!" Brock rubbed his ear. "Indoor voices!" Once again, Brock rubbed his face in an effort to ease the headache. "Misty, please," He began to talk to the girl who had once again buried herself in the sheets. "I feel like I'm talking to a five year old. Now will you calmly tell me what's wrong?"

  Under the sheets, Misty closed her eyes. Brock was right, she was acting like a five year old. Brock was wise – okay, Brock was smart in most subjects aside from women, but she needed to tell someone besides a little egg who was too young to understand romantic love. Misty finally folded back the sheets and sat up against the backboard. "I know." She said at last. "But, it's… embarrassing!"

  Brock's face suddenly drained of color and he stood up. "Misty! You can talk to nurse Joy about THAT! Do you need money for it?" He fished through his pockets and pulled out a five. "Here," He thrust it in her face. "Buy your… your STUFF!"

  Misty's face scrunched up, feeling her old self return, she reached under the blankets and revealed her trusty mallet and smacked Brock with it – hard. "YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT HANVING PMS ISSUES! YOU THINK I'D TELL YOU, OR EVEN _HINT_ THAT?!"

  "OOOOW!" Brock crumpled to the floor and mumbled under his breath "You're right… I wouldn't be able to tell the difference – no! Stop! I didn't mean it! OOOOOOOOW!"

  Misty picked Brock up by the ear, ignoring his string of  'ow's along the way and through him out the door. "Don't come back in either! I'll be changing!" With that said, Misty slammed the door shut, leaving the poor man to wither in the hallway. Misty leaned against the closed door to think. A sudden thought entered her head and she turned around and swiftly opened the door only to say, "Thanks for cheering me up!" and closed it again.

~*~*~*~

  "Brock, what'd you say to her?!" Ash gaped at his friend's rather large bump on his head. 

  Brock shrugged. "She'll be okay now." He flashed a knowing smile at Ash, who gave a confused look in return. Ash shook it off and asked, "Is she coming, now?"

  Brock nodded, wincing as he did so. "Hey, Ash, do you think girls would go for the bump? If I ever ask, I got in a fight with twenty guys over a sick, defenseless pokemon and won."

  Ash rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever Brock."

  Ash sighed and looked out the window. He was already in his blue swimming trunks with little Pikachu all over, and a Hawaiian shirt over it and no shoes on. Brock had a similar outfit on, except he had bright orange swim shorts on with no shirt. 

  There attention was turned to the stairs when they saw Misty come down. She had a simple blue one piece on with bubbles all over. Her hair was brushed and flowed down her back. It held back with a pair of sunglasses resting on her head. Ash was thrilled to see the old sparkle back in her eyes. "Alright! You ready, Misty?"

  Misty smiled and nodded. She almost tilted her head out of confusion when she saw a tint of blush form on his cheeks. He quickly turned away and cleared his throat. "Let's go then." Ash quickly marched out the door and into the pool.

  The walk was short, but not quiet, Brock chatted on about his visit with nurse Joy, and thought out loud about the ideas for the stories of how he got the bump on his head – all of them involving him wrestling some evil being to save some poor innocent creature (pokemon and women included). Ash was rolling his eyes at Misty, wondering when she was going to hit him again, also glad to see her back to her old self. He didn't have long to wait – Misty quickly yelled over in his direction, "Keep it up and you'll have more than one bump to try and explain!"

  The pool wasn't very crowded so there was tons of room for the group to swim, especially since it was such a big pool. There was even a little pool for all the pokemon! Ash and Pikachu were, of course, extatic to find this, and immediately threw out all the pokemon he had with him. Misty followed right behind, but Brock declined saying that his pokemon have a fear of water (go figure). 

  It was an hour later when Brock was still flirting with a group of girls that Ash was getting bored. He looked around for Misty. There she was, laying on a floaty on the other side of the pool. Ash took a deep breath and swam over to her. Staying as silent as possible, Ash swam right under and suddenly tipped the floating bed over, causing Misty to fall. 

  "AGH!" Misty came sputtering up only a few seconds later. "ASH!"

  Ash laughed. "Come on Misty! I thought you'd be used to me by now!"

  Misty huffed and scratched now wet head. "You'd think…"

  Ash suddenly frowned and cocked his head. "Hey, Mist, what was bugging you this morning?" He suddenly flushed and looking down at his wrinkled fingers, "I mean, I don't want to bring up bad memories, er… um… what I mean is that I'm glad you're yourself again." 

  Misty smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ash."

  "Oh, um, since there isn't a lot planned after this, I was wondering where you wanted to go next."

  Misty thought idly, not quite thinking over her own words when they left her mouth, "I dunno, I haven't seen my sisters in a while, and I wanted to talk to your mom…"

  Ash was silent a moment, and Misty shrugged. She didn't even wait for the loud 'no way!' that was coming soon. He asked, she told him, he didn't say it had to be reasonable. 

  "Okay."

  Misty suddenly lost her balanced and slipped on the slippery floor of the pool. Ash jumped from surprise and immediately rushed to help lift Misty up from the water. She was coughing out water, so he helped her to the edge of the pool while gently patting her back (and blushing the whole time he does so). Finally Misty felt that she had coughed enough to cough up a lung, and decided she was well enough to speak. "Say that again?"

  Ash was puzzled, but said, "I said it was okay, we can go visit your sisters."

  "But,"  Misty stuttered, "That's out of the way!" Could it be? The attract worked an extra day? No…

  Ash was even more confused now, not only was Misty acting strange now, but then she suggested going to her sister's gym, then two seconds later didn't want to. "So?"

  "Soo…" A strange thought popped into Misty head. She looked up at Ash, her eyes shimmering. "Ash, why did you stop here before?" She asked quietly. 

  Ash shuffled his feet in the pool. He lifted a hand to rub behind his head. "I dunno…"

  Misty exhaled a breath she didn't even know she held and looked down towards the ground. So it did work, all the nice things he'd done was fake. Misty stood up to her full height and started, "Ash, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel-"

  "Wait," Ash grabbed her hand and bit his lip. Misty gave him an odd look. Ash looked into her eyes and said, "I lied." Misty cocked her head and sank down to his level as he continued. "I do know why I stopped, and stayed." His gaze fell on the necklace around her neck. "And why I got that necklace for you." Misty's breath grew faster. How could he know if it was just an attack (so to speak)? She waited for him to continue. "I guess I just felt that I needed to be nice to you since you put up with me all this way and everything, and we aren't doing anything specific for me, so why not do something nice for you?" Misty felt a blush creep onto her face, almost, but not quite, as red as Ash's. She waited for him to continue. "And I'm not big on us fighting, you know?"

  Misty nodded and softly agreed. "I don't either, Ash."

  Ash smiled faintly then reached out to take her hand. "Misty, I think I love you… and I wanted to thank you for always putting up with me and staying, except for the time when May was there, but I really missed you then, and I wanted to thank you for coming back and –" Misty gently put a finger on his lips to stop him. She smiled at him. 

  "Ash, you babbling." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know I love you too." Misty was about to stick her tongue out at him, but then a thought came to her. "You mean you never felt strange the past few days?"

  Ash cocked his head. "Wa? No, should I?" Ash scratched his head. "I know YOU were acting weird, but that's all." He started to shift his feet. "Misty, I should tell you, are you sure you're sure you love me?" 

  "Huh?"

  "I know this is going to sound like the stupidest thing in the world, for me, but…" Ash stopped, to embarrassed to go on. 

  "Go on Ash." Misty encouraged. 

  "Remember that guy we battled before we got to Goldenrod?" Misty nodded. "I got an idea from him, and kinda…"Ash mumbled something under his breath. Misty had to lean in closer to hear. "Wa?"

  "I used attract to make you love me!" He said louder. 

  Misty blinked. HE used ATTRACT? Ash shuffled on his feet, ignoring her look of surprise. "I was worried about you this morning 'cause I thought I had caused it by the after effects of attract or something. So are you still sure you love me, um, Misty?"

  Misty felt it coming, she couldn't hold in any longer. It first came as a chuckle, then a snort, then a full-fledged laughter that filled the whole pool room. Ash frowned. "You don't halfta laugh about it…"

  Misty suddenly realized what she was doing and put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "No, no Ash. I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the pathetic irony of it all."

  "Eh?"

  "Ash, you dork, I used it too." She laughed again at the thought as her words sunk in. She gently punched his shoulder. "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

  A smile crept onto Ash's face. "You mean they never worked?"  Misty sighed and hung her arms on Ash's shoulder. "Afraid not, Ashy, we were for real." Misty suddenly pushed down hard and dunked him under the water, a few seconds later, Ash came sputtering up. "I'll get you for that!"  Misty laughed and lowered an eyelid while sticking her tongue out at him. 

  ~*~*~*~

  It was a sight to see, the two of them finally laughing and playing together like it should have been. Brock heaved a deep, relieved sigh and let himself fall back in the lounge chair while nursing his fresh bump. "Its about time. Do you know how hard it was to not laugh at them these past three days?"

  Pikachu, who had briefly come out of the pool, sat beside Brock with a mini towel around his waist. He grinned slightly and nodded, thoroughly agreeing with Brock. Brock suddenly looked down at Pikachu and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how did you know? You were with either of them when they bought it."

  Pikachu 'Pika'ed and crossed it's tiny arms with a side glance over to the innocent looking egg laughing and clapping it's little arms at the happy couple.

MWHAAA! I'M DONE! FINALLY! After one year and some, I have finally finished this story! Hurray for me! ^_^

*ahem* Thanks for all those who've stuck with me and remained faithful, hope you were well pleased with the last part. 

Especially thanks Chibi! You're *cough*gentle*cough* encouragement got my lazy butt moving =P

~Smile Jesus loves you!

Yes! Beach did change to pool, I am fully aware of that, but I realized 'there is no beach in Goldenrod!' oops… yea, so if you didn't even notice, just pretend I never said anything! 


End file.
